


Шаг

by Jadaite



Series: Летчики (серия драбблов) [8]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-27
Updated: 2012-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:42:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29629968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadaite/pseuds/Jadaite
Relationships: Darin O'Connar/Vorontsov Alexey Dmitievich
Series: Летчики (серия драбблов) [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2177031





	Шаг

— У меня... никогда... не получится... — задыхаясь от быстрого бега, выдохнул курсант и остановился, не в силах сделать хотя бы ещё один шаг.

Согнувшись почти пополам, он оперся о колени и зажмурился, боясь, что потекут слезы: казалось, от нехватки кислорода лопнут легкие, да и в боку кололо нещадно.

— Курсант Воронцов, вы что-то сказали? — совсем рядом прозвучал голос капитана О`Коннера, на зависть всех первогодок спокойный и ровный, будто он вовсе и не бежал с ними кросс.

Воронцов с трудом выпрямился, весь подобрался: развел плечи в сторону, вскинул голову, и, выдохнув, постарался ответить достойно:

— Никак нет, сэр, — голос всё-таки дрогнул. Он облизал сухие губы и тихо добавил: — Разрешите продолжать... прохождение Круга?

Капитан кивнул.

Самым трудным оказалось сделать первый шаг, но сдаться на глазах у, без преувеличения, лучшего пилота флота наследнику Российской империи не позволяла гордость. И дело было вовсе не в том, что подумает о нем прославленный капитан, а в том, что после такого он сам перестанет себя уважать.

Дарин усмехнулся, провожая взглядом удаляющуюся спину упрямца.

— Молодец, — совсем тихо произнес он себе под нос.

Впрочем, удивления в его голосе не было. На заметку куратору этот курсант попал давно. Прежде всего, за умение пользоваться своей головой, а уж потом за самую плохую на курсе успеваемость по физической подготовке. Если он не сдаст Круг в конце семестра, его отчислят несмотря на блестящие результаты по другим дисциплинам. Или переведут на курс аналитиков, что, по мнению О`Коннера, было смерти подобно: парень отчаянно рвался в небо. Таких людей грех приковывать к земле.

— Надо помочь, — решил куратор и взял с места бодрый старт.

Знал бы он, к чему приведет сделанный им выбор, поступил бы точно так же.

Первый шаг навстречу своей судьбе дался прославленному капитану исключительно легко.


End file.
